The present invention is concerned with an endless chain structure incorporating a series of cages, with a mechanism for varying the distance between the said cages.
A structure of this type can have many applications, among which there may be mentioned the storage of voluminous and heavy bodies, for example, cars, which are arranged in two rows, one above the other, and with the possibility that any of the cages can be brought into a position facing the place where it is to be loaded or unloaded.
Each one of the cages has dimensions suitable to contain the body or car to be stored and, in the straight stretches of the structure, the cages are arranged very close together in order to make maximum use of the space. But during the passage over the end wheels of the structure, a greater separation is necessary to avoid the cage that is beginning its ascent towards the upper level or its descent towards the lower level, following a curved line determined by the rim of the end pulley or wheel of the structure, from being reached or touched by the cage immediately following it and which is still travelling in a rectilinear direction.
A similar device having similar support structure and systems is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,371, granted May 20, 1975, to which reference may be made for like parts, structure and functions.